Hairdressing devices of this type are known in which the brush includes relatively rotatable outer and inner tubes. Rows of bristles are provided inside the outer tube, mounted so that they may swing outwardly on the inner tube. Through rotary movement of the outer tube, effected with the aid of a handle connected to the free end of the outer tube, the bristles are made to extend outwardly through openings in the outer tube or retracted through the openings to lie on the circumference of the inner tube.
In an alternative known construction an operating ring is arranged between the outer tube and the handle. Rotation of the handle in one direction or the other causes the operating ring to extend or retract the bristles.
These two known types of hairdressing devices have distinct disadvantages. They are clumsy to operate. If the handle is joined rigidly to the outer tube two-handed operation is required for turning the outer tube. Where an operating ring is arranged between the outer tube and the handle the device is also difficult to operate, at least in the case where a strand or rolled lock of hair is on the brush.